The Gram negative bacterium Burkholderia pseudomallei causes human melioidosis, a rapidly progressing and frequently fatal disease if not treated early. It is endemic in areas of NE Thailand, Southeast Asia and northern parts of Australia and is listed as a Category B agent of potential bioterrorist threats. Antibiotic treatment is difficult and prolonged with significant relapse rates and there is currently no vaccine available for protection of naturally or intentionally exposed individuals. Accurate tests for the rapid detection of this organism in blood samples and other clinical materials are needed to guide the critical early phases of clinical management but are not currently available. It is the purpose of this application to identify antigens specific to B. pseudomallei and use these to generate monoclonal antibodies for inclusion in a rapid field test for antigen detection particularly in acute infections. In addition, these antigens can be used directly to develop specific immunoblots for evaluating antibody responses in acute and chronic phases of disease. To achieve these goals, InBios (experienced in commercial development of rapid diagnostic assays) has brought together a team of experts in the UK with access to an animal model system for melioidosis with a group in Northeastern Thailand with access to clinical samples enabling Phase 1 field testing of the prototype assays produced. These tools will be invaluable in detecting and monitoring acute and chronic B. pseudomallei infections both in endemic areas as well as following a bioterrorist attack.